Sleepover
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: When Sakura invites her friends Hinata, Ino, and TenTen for a sleepover, things get a little out of control. WARNING:Explicit content. If you are under the age of 13, please proceed with caution!


**Hello everyone. In this story, the girls are around seventeen to eighteen, take your pick. This is not meant to be taken seriously. I hope you all will have a great life. I love you all and continue reading this hilarious story.**

* * *

In the distance, not-so-far from her sleep driven mind, was a soft knocking on the sliding door. Hinata yawned quietly and stretched as the knocking stopped. A shuffling was heard, "Madam Hinata?"

She blinked and rubbed her eyes before responding, "Yes?"

"A letter from a Sakura Haruno." The servant called from the hallway. Hinata pushed her thin blankets off of her clothed body and walked over to the sliding door. She pushed it open to reveal the very lanky servant, holding out a small pink and white envelope. She gratefully took the letter and bid her farewells before sliding the door closed. Hinata gracefully took her seat at her desk and opened the envelope. Inside was a small written note from her friend Sakura.

* * *

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _I was wondering if you would like to have a sleepover at my house this weekend. We haven't had a girls' night in forever and you weren't able to make it to the last one. I really hope you can make it! If you do decide to come, the sleepover starts on Friday at three. Bring a share of snacks and drinks, maybe a romance movie. You know where I live, so that isn't a problem. Hopefully, I'll see you later._

 _~Sakura Haruno_

* * *

Hinata blushed. It was Wednesday, so it didn't leave a lot of room to prepare herself, but that didn't matter. She was flattered that Sakura had invited her to another legendary sleepover. The last one she held, Hinata couldn't attend because the weekend the sleepover was to be held on was when the anniversary party for her Uncle's death was to happen. So she missed it, but this time, Hinata would be there. Hinata smiled to herself as she pulled The Notebook from her stack of movies from her closet and went to the kitchen to find what she wanted to bring as snacks.

* * *

 _Hey Ino,_

 _I'm having another sleepover. You know the rule: bring snacks and drinks. Also, do me a favor and bring that one movie we watched the last time. You know, the one with Chris Pratt and the galaxy or something along the lines. I bet you know what I'm talking about, the one you were obsessed with for like a month. Just bring it, okay? It's this weekend on Friday at three, the usual. See you there._

 _~Sakura Haruno_

* * *

Ino was briskly walking around her room, making sure everything was spotless. She picked up every piece of dirty laundry and hauled them into a basket to be cleaned later. She picked up pieces of trash after trash, throwing them away in the blue waste basket in the corner of her room. She cleared her desk of funky drawings and even cleaned every surface with a clinex wipe. Ino fixed her bed to perfection, every stuffed animal from small to large on top of all of her pillows. She used the family vacuum to polish her dirty carpet.

After finishing her room, Ino moved onto her bathroom that was connected to her spotless room. She cleaned the toilet, inside and out. She washed up the large tub that she used for bubble baths after long missions. She scrubbed her shower from top to bottom, using elbow grease to get every piece of grim from the corners. She threw away old soap and replaced them with new ones. Ino reorganized where her shampoo and conditioner were at. She cleaned up the shower head, making her face reflect off of it. She cleaned the sink with a lot of spray. She fixed up her make-up that was scattered around the whole bathroom. She wiped the mirror and reorganized her vitamins. To finish it off, Ino swept the floor.

You may be wondering why Ino had to accomplish this, well, that can be answered. Ino had gotten her invitation to Sakura's sleepover and was all too thrilled. Her mother, however, was not giving in to letting her go. They were supposed to be having a dinner party with her father's ninja friends that same weekend. Ino didn't want to sit through a whole dinner listening to old men bickering about academy days while her mother gossiped to the house wives. It was boring because the only people she could talk to were small children who were less than eight. Hell to the no!

Ino desperately wanted to leave to go to the legendary sleepover that would go down in history like any other Sakura party. She even explained this to her mother, but Mrs. Yamanaka hated the idea of skipping out on this. Ino knew her mother loved to bet, so she made one with her. You give me any task to do today and tomorrow, it can be anything. If I can't complete any of the tasks by ten at night, I can't go to the sleepover and I have to stay for the dinner party. If I complete everything, I can go. So? Her mother happily agreed and bet that Ino couldn't complete anything.

She proved her wrong and so, Ino would be seeing Sakura very shortly.

* * *

TenTen groaned as a loud knocking came from her window. There was only one person who would didn't have common knowledge to knock on the front door. Rock Lee. TenTen strolled away from her breakfast on the small table and opened the window as Lee crawled in, letters in hand. "Good morning, Lee." She grumbled.

"And a youthful good morning to you, TenTen. I have your mail." He smiled at her, shoving the handful of letters her way.

TenTen shuffled through the letters. "Bills, bills... more bills... huh? What's this?" She questioned to herself only to end up with an audience, "Sakura sent me a letter."

Lee crossed his arms, "I wish she would send me a letter." Suddenly, a mysterious curiosity came over the two of them as they raced to the table to tear up the envelope and read the contents. "What's it say?" He questioned, excitedly. She started to read off of the letter.

* * *

 _Dear TenTen,_

 _I am inviting you to my famous sleepovers this weekend on Friday at three. The last one was awesome, wasn't it? You know the drill, bring snacks and drinks for us all. Also, bring a horror movie of your choice. Well, I will see you there!_

 _~Sakura Haruno_

* * *

TenTen grinned evilly and turned to Lee. "Hey do you still have The Human Centipede? Wouldn't it be hilarious to play that at a sleepover?" She laughed at her own dark humor.

Lee laughed with her, "Yes that would be funny. I do still have it. Why don't you come over tomorrow and get it from me then. I actually came to ask if you wanted to train with Guy Sensei and me?"

"No thanks, I've got to get ready for the sleepover!" TenTen smiled, "See you later."

"Bye!"

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face as she got ready for the party unlike any other. This one was going to be so amazing, that everyone will be leaving breathless and excited. Well, that's what Sakura was thinking as she pulled out game after game. She chose games that she knew her friends would adore. TenTen particularly liked Twister, with all the bending and twisting that was involved. Ino was crazy about Clue, mostly because she always beat everyone. Hinata loved played Pictionary, all of the drawing and teaming up. Sakura, however, loved Monopoly. So there she was, pulling out the four games for her sleepover.

She strolled into the kitchen and opened the pantry, the many amounts of snacks piled high. She pulled out the various candies: M&M's, Skittles, Butterfingers, Snickers, etc... Then, she pulled out another game that involved a special bag of candies. Sakura smirked to herself as she set three bags of Beanboozled Jellybeans. If you don't know what Beanboozled Jellybeans are, you'll find out soon enough. She checked the fridge, seeing the chilled sodas of various flavors.

The party wasn't happening for another four hours, but it always helped to be ready early. Sakura walked into the large living room. Her parents were out on vacation for the next week and a half, which was the perfect amount of time to throw a party. Sakura turned on the TV and then the DVD player, before grabbing the four games and placing them on the oval coffee table. She then picked up a piece of paper and read off the verbal games: Never Have I Ever..., Truth or Dare, Would You Rather..., and a special one that she made up the other day.

This party was going to be a blast!

* * *

Sakura hugged Hinata, who was the last to arrive at her stellar party. "Good evening, Sakura-chan. I brought that movie you wanted and a box of Cheetz-Its and some fruit snacks. I hope that's okay..." She mumbled the last part and awkwardly stood in the living room.

"That's fine, Hinata. Take a seat on the couch. I'll be there with some snacks." Sakura grinned happily. The Hyuuga princess nodded and took a seat on the tan couch. TenTen and Ino were laughing up a storm as they both sat sprawled out on the floor.

The brown haired girl waved to Hinata, "Hey girl! Loosen up. This party is about to get wacky!" She chuckled to her own joke. Hinata flashed a smile and relaxed against the cozy couch.

"Hey! What are we doing first? Movies? Board games?" Ino yelled to Sakura who was across the room in the kitchen, "What do you have in mind, Forehead?"

"I thought we'd play some games first and save the movies for when it gets really dark!" Sakura called back, "Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Hell yeah it would!" TenTen smiled as Sakura finally arrived with a two bowls full of candy. One were individual pieces that were different colors. In the other, held candy within their wrappers. Hinata reached for the first bowl and grabbed a handful. She put three in her mouth and cringed, looking over at Sakura who was trying to contain her laughter.

"You put skittles and the M&M's in there, didn't you?" Ino howled with laughter as she dug in the same bowl the Hyuuga did. She put about ten and cringed, her laughing toxic. TenTen wanted to see what all the fuss was all about and did the exact same thing. The four girls laughed out as Sakura took a seat beside Hinata on the couch.

"All right!" She chirped happily, "The first game we are going to play is Pictionary!" Sakura put the three other games that were on the coffee table along with Pictionary and placed them on the ground. She started setting up the board, handing out pens and notebooks to everyone to draw on. "Okay, you guys know the rules." Sakura stated, writing on four small pieces of paper, "Anyone that gets the two even numbers are a team and vice versa." She finished her statement and placed the paper in her hand, shaking it a few times before extending her arms out to Hinata. Hinata picked one, then TenTen, then Ino, and the last piece of paper was Sakura's. They all opened theirs at the same time, showing the group their numbers.

* * *

Hinata: 2

TenTen: 4

Ino: 1

Sakura: 3

* * *

Hinata and Ino swapped places as they chose their playing pieces. "Now, we set a timer for how long we play for. Got to keep a schedule when there is so much to do!" Sakura laughed and used a cooking timer, setting it for an hour. TenTen grabbed the dice and rolled it: 4. Ino smirked and grabbed the dice and she too rolled the dice: 1. Sakura growled and Hinata smiled. She then picked up the dice and rolled it once again: 2. TenTen picked up the chosen card and laughed, ready for the timer to start so she could start drawing.

* * *

"Ha! We win!" TenTen swayed her hips in the air as she and Hinata danced in victory. Sakura had recently put on Pandora about thirty minutes ago and it was playing Girlfriend by Avril Levigne.

"No fair! I want a rematch!" Ino whined, her head in her hands. Suddenly, the timer buzzed loudly, scaring the girls before they busted out laughing. The candy bowls were almost gone, so Sakura went back into the kitchen and gave her friends soda to drink.

Sakura smiled at the three girls who were having the time of their lives, "TenTen, Hinata. Since you two won, you get to pick the next game we play."

TenTen threw a fist into the air and yelled, "HELL YEAH! FUCKING TWISTER!" Everyone laughed at her broadness, explaining that TenTen had been hanging out with Guy Sensei and Rock Lee too much. She flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck with a small smile as Sakura pulled out the girl's favorite game. Sakura slightly groaned as the mat was placed on the ground, everyone's shoes off. Hinata took off her jacket and took a side as the three other's followed.

"I am totally going to beat you all!" TenTen smiled.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Ino smirked at her.

"I'm going to sit this out and be the spinner for your game." Hinata smiled as they all got ready, "TenTen, left foot blue."

She smirked, "Easy!"

"Ino, right hand red." Ino groaned loudly, her butt poked up in the air, "Sakura, right leg green." Hinata looked at the three, looking as sweat was already gathering on Ino's forehead. "TenTen right foot yellow. Ino left hand blue, and Sakura... left leg red."

Ino groaned again, "Aw come one! How come they have to stand while I'm bent over looking like I'm about to get whipped for pleasure." Everyone lost it, Sakura losing her footing on the plastic sheet due to her socks. She fell over and Ino laughed at her. "Now how does it feel to look embarrassing?" Ino mocked, still giggling from her earlier comment. Sakura grumbled something and went to get another drink from the fridge.

"TenTen right hand green." The Hyuuga looked at the two, "Ino left leg blue." The game continued for a good fifteen minutes before the two began to get tangled, arms crossed over arms, legs bent around each other. To say that this was funny was an understatement, this was fucking hilarious. Suddenly, TenTen's leg was wobbling uncontrollably as Ino took another stance. "TenTen, right leg green." Hinata smiled. She wobbly lifted her leg from under Ino's belly and fell to the ground.

Ino shot up from the plastic and jumped for joy, "I won! Ha! I totally beat you at your own game, TenTen!"

"Yeah, yeah! You win, ha!" TenTen mocked, Sakura handing her a soda.

"Ino, it's your turn to pick a game." Sakura stated, lounging on the couch. The blond already had Clue in her greedy hands. TenTen shook her head as the rest of games took place.

"Yes I win!" Sakura said after an hour's worth of playing monopoly. They couldn't play Clue like Ino wanted because too many of the pieces were missing, which made her very upset. The three girls helped clean up the mess of games and put them up in the game closet.

"Now what? Movies?" Hinata asked.

"No!" Sakura laughed and rushed into the kitchen, running back with a small spinner and a large bowl full of jellybeans.

"Aw hell no!" TenTen yelled, pointing at the accusing candy, "We aren't seriously going to be playing that damned Beanboozled Jellybean challenge!"

Sakura nodded and set the spinner and bowl down on the coffee table, "Yes we are! Ino you get first spin!"

"I don't know Sakura. You won the last game, you get to go first." Ino dismissively waved, "Or are you too scared to go first?"

"No!" Sakura said defensively, spinning the spinner. She groaned at the spinner stopped.

Ino leaned over to look at the spinner and laughed, pulling a jellybean from the bowl that matched the picture on the spinner. "This jellybean is either a nice tasting peach or someone's barf!" She laughed, handing a quivering Sakura the bean, "Oh and the one rule in this is that you can't spit it out!" Sakura gulped and shoved the bean in her mouth. They all sat in silence as they heard the crunching.

Sakura smirked, "Peach! Now Ino, spin the damn spinner." Ino grumbled something and did as she was told. Then, she turned pale and mentally gagged. "Ooooh! Booger or juicy pear!" Sakura cooed, plucking out the green bean, handing it to Ino.

Ino shoved the thing in her mouth without hesitation and almost gagged. She had tears at the corner of her eyes and her face was paling. Once she was done eating and swallowed, she screamed, "It was the fucking booger." She washed her mouth with soda, which didn't help much as she turned to Hinata. "Okay, you're turn!" She chirped as Hinata spun the spinner, "Hm? Skunk spray or Licorice!" They laughed together.

Hinata reached into the bowl and nervously put the bean in her mouth. A small crunching sound came from her mouth, as her face turned a slight pink and had tears pricking her eyes. Once finished, she exclaimed, "I hate this game! I got fucking skunk spray!" Everyone went silent before they all smirked at each other. They knew they were influencing the girl with all of their cussing and it gave the girl a fiery look to have such a sailor's mouth. "Alright, TenTen, it's your turn!" Hinata whispered as the brown haired girl spun the spinner.

"Baby wipes or coconut? Hm? Shouldn't be that bad." TenTen smirked and picked up the whitish bean, throwing it into her mouth and chewing. Suddenly, a confused face replaced her happy one. "Hey guys? Which one is which? The one I'm eating is minty, it tastes kind of nice." She muttered, swallowing the contents in her mouth.

"That... that was the baby wipes, TenTen!" Ino laughed, pointing at her, "You like eating baby wipes!" The group laughed and continued their game of fun.

* * *

"Alright! Time for more games!" TenTen smothered her hands together, "What do you have in mind?"

"Never Have I Ever...!" Sakura smirked, staring at a confused Hinata.

She furrowed her brows, "What is that game?"

"You just say a bunch of things you've never done. Now, Sakura, what type are we talking about? Baby stuff or get down and dirty?" Ino smirked as Hinata flushed forty shades of red.

"We'll play the dirty one. It's more fun that way." Sakura shrugged, "Okay, Hinata since you don't know how to play, I'll explain. Put ten fingers up." Everyone followed these rules, even Sakura. "Okay, now anytime someone says Never have I ever, if you've done that, you put down a finger. If you haven't, keep a finger up. Got it?" Hinata nodded to her words.

"Never have I ever been kissed... would that be considered dirty?" Hinata stuttered and blushed. TenTen, Sakura, and Ino pulled a finger down. The Hyuuga smiled, "Who did you all kiss?"

"Neji." TenTen blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Lee." Sakura smiled, as TenTen gawked at her. The three stared at a very flushed Ino. "Well?" The questioned in unison.

"I kissed..." She sighed as a small smile pulled its way onto her lips, "Choji!"

"Are you dating them?" Hinata pressed. TenTen and Sakura responded with a nod while Ino shook her head. She sighed, "Someone else go."

"Never have I ever masturbated." TenTen flicked her hair. No one moved, except Hinata, who gradually pulled down a finger. The all gawked at her with shock ridden in her eyes. Hinata flushed a thousand times darker.

"I never would have even guessed." Ino thought contently. She sat quietly before looking at the group. "Never have I ever seen a penis." Ino bluntly stated, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Hinata furrowed her brows, "Does it count it their related or...?"

"Yes. I meant in general. I've never seen a weed wacker... wait?" Ino stopped her train of thought looked at Hinata, "Have you seen your cousin's wacker?"

Hinata looked down, "I-It was an accident. I forgot to knock and well... he had just finished a shower and was changing... and..." Her face and neck was engulfed in red flames of blush as she pulled a finger down.

"Wow!" TenTen unconsciously licked her lips, pulling a finger down, before Ino elbowed her in her side.

"I didn't know you were that much of a perv, TenTen." Ino chuckled.

"My turn!" Sakura announced, "Never have I ever had sex."

A groan flew from the brunette mouth, "Dammit!" She pulled down a finger.

"You've had sex?" Ino asked, stunned once again.

"And let me tell you, it was totally worth it. Every second of it." TenTen smirked, her cheeks dusted pink.

Hinata blinked, "Was it with Neji?"

"Hell yeah! Let me tell you, he does great wonders with his hands!" She smirked.

"What's it like, TenTen? None of us have had our first time!" Sakura asked excitedly. TenTen explained minor details of Neji and her night of a true make-out paradise. "Wow."

"Okay, so I have nine fingers left. What about you guys?" Ino asked.

"Eight." Hinata stated, holding her fingers up.

"Seven." TenTen mumbled.

"Nine." Sakura smirked, "Hinata, it's your turn again."

Hinata smirked, "Never have I ever done anything kinky with anyone."

"FUCKING HELL!" TenTen yelled, having only six fingers left, "I feel like these are all directed at me. You know what, never have I ever draw a guy naked in chains and asking for forgiveness!" She wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura who flushed. She pulled a finger down, leaving her with eight fingers left.

"Never have I ever had an Australian French Kiss." Ino smirked at TenTen who growled.

She slammed her fists on the coffee table, "Fucking dammit!"

"Was it... with Neji?" Hinata asked, not before adding, "Again?" All TenTen could do was nod.

"Never have I ever... Hm... given a blowjob." Sakura whispered, watching as all three girls dropped a finger, "What? All of you? TenTen I already know that it was Neji, but Ino? Hinata? Who?"

"I gave Choji one not too long ago. What about you, Hinata?" Ino asked her, trying to avoid the conversation at all.

She bit her lip, "Kiba." All of the girls squealed in happiness. The game continued on without much distraction except for the wind attacking the branches outside of the window.

* * *

Ino sat satisfied. She'd won the whole thing with four fingers to spare. TenTen was the first one out, then Hinata, and then finally Sakura. "Wow, it's already eight in the afternoon. Who wants pizza?" TenTen suggested. Everyone nodded their heads as Sakura went to the house phone and order three medium pizzas all with mushroom and pepperoni. All they had to do now, was wait.

"Wait!" Sakura piped up, "Ino, you and Choji aren't dating and you gave him a blowjob! Care to explain?"

"Well, you know how my mom is. She has to approve of the guy I date and she didn't particularly like Choji." Ino grumbled laying down on the couch with her hands in the air, "I mean, he's such a sweetie and he's adorable, but my mother is all 'He's going to eat you out of your money!' I mean, what's up with that? Can't she see I really like this guy and for once, I'm happy? Like truly happy!"

All of the girls nodded in agreement and content. "If it makes you feel better, Neji's uncle inspected me. He was saying a lot about how a man from the branch family and a weapon's woman would make fine ninja children." TenTen exclaimed, "It was the most embarrassing thing in the world. He asked me about my financial status, who my parents were, if I had siblings, and if I'd ever had sex before. You know, Hinata, your dad would be a fine gynecologist."

Hinata spit out her drink, coughing excess liquid. "What?" She breathed out.

"I mean, he's kind of nosy about personal business and that comment. The one about sex, but he's still cool and all!" She cheekily smiled.

"Well, alright then." Sakura awkwardly said. Then a second thought dawned on her, "Hinata you gave a blowjob to Kiba?!"

"Yes, well, my father won't allow me to have sex till I'm married. At least he likes Kiba. My father told me that Kiba would make a fine husband for me." She blushed at the memory.

"Damn, all of these approvals. Can't we all just go about our business? I mean, Neji and I had sex before he even told his family about us." The brunette sighed, "He's like my personal drug." They talked for a few minutes until a doorbell rang. Hinata got up this time and answered it, paying for the pizzas and tipping the pizza guy. She brought back to food to all of her friends.

"Why don't we put up those movies now?" Ino suggested, taking a large bite out of the triangular food.

"Well, I asked Hinata to bring a romance movie. What'd you bring?" Sakura asked, turning her head Hinata's way.

She walked over to her bag she held all of her belonging and pulled out a DVD. "I brought The Notebook." She smiled.

Ino smiled brightly, "I've been dying to see that movie for ages now. Thanks for bringing it!" The girls ate their pizza and watched the beautiful romance movie. They went through a roller coaster of emotion while watching the lovely movie. They started out confused slightly, went to a happy grin, then a face of frustration, then great joy for the couple, and when the movie ended, they were all in tears. "That was beautiful." Ino exclaimed, fanning her eyes. The pizza was still being eaten by a very hungry TenTen.

"What's next on the list?" TenTen asked between mouthfuls, "Wait! Why not the horror movie I brought?" Everyone nodded slightly as she got up and got the movie out of her backpack.

"What's the name of the movie?" Hinata asked.

The brunette looked at her friends and chuckled darkly, "You'll find out." The three other girls didn't know how to respond, so they waited for a while as they watched the screen. They didn't even make it through the hour before they were screaming for TenTen to turn it off. "I just love watching The Human Centipede, don't you all?" She smirked seeing them all shake their head no, "All right, Ino, you can go."

Ino push a disk in as everyone's eyes lit up. They were so content with watching Guardians of the Galaxy. It was a nice way to forget about the horror movie they had yet to complete. After the movie ended, everyone stood and stretched running to one of the four bathrooms that were in Sakura's house. Once they came back, they were all in pajamas while TenTen and Ino's hair were down. "We should go to sleep. It's already one o'clock in the morning." Sakura yawned.

"But I'm not tired, I've had too much sugar." TenTen whined.

"Same." Ino replied, flopping down on the couch with her hands behind her head.

"I agree, I have also had too much sugar to sleep now." Hinata agreed.

Sakura groaned and ran a hand across her face, "Fine, do you guys just want to talk or something?" They all nodded and got in a circle and started talking non-stop for almost an hour and a half before they fell asleep. The only thing that wasn't discussed or found out about were the boys who had eavesdropped on their whole sleepover. Down to every last detail.

Neji, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino were all there staring wide eyed with pounding hearts. With new information implanted in their minds, they all went over to Lee's house to process what just happened.

 **Well, I hope you liked this funny like one shot. It was almost 5,000 words, awesome right? I was bored by all the sadness that I put into almost all of my stories, so to make up for it, I thought I might make an interesting sleepover night. I also write mostly about guys on this profile, so I thought that maybe a girl's night would help brighten my page. Has anyone ever a sleepover like this one? I have one almost close to this, without so much of the sex and what not. Well, that's it for now. I love you all and thanks for reading. Until then, bye!**


End file.
